megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Timeline (Battle Network)
A timeline of the events from the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. This timeline deviates from the timeline seen in the classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX, and Mega Man Legends series, which all take place within the same universe separate from that of Battle Network and Star Force. Distant past *The Zerker, Ninja, and Saurian tribes ceased to exist.Mega Man Star Force 2 *The Mu continent sunk. 1XXX B.C. *The Atlampian Civilization of Sink Island is at war with another nation.Rockman.EXE Legend of Network **Dr. Troy creates the Trojan Horse Cyber Weapon. **A young female Atlampian named Sherrice is put into cold sleep along with an older male Atlampian. *The Trojan Horse is used and devastated both sides of the conflict; The Atlampian Civilization collapse. *Through a hole in time and space originating from the era of 20XX, Nobody arrives sometime after the fall of the Atlampian Civilization. **Nobody prepares time released e-mails for Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE to help stop the himself in the era of 20XX and to finally destroy the Trojan Horse. **Nobody finds Sherrice's mother's heirloom and has it kept away to be found in the era of 20XX for the Sherrice in that era. *Nobody lives out the rest of his life with the survivors of the Atlampian Civilization in this era. 19XX A.D. *Tadashi Hikari and Dr. Wily develop SoulNet, but leave it incomplete for the next generation to finish.Mega Man Battle Network 5 *Tasashi Hikari's internet technology is developed in favour over Dr. Wily's robotics research. *Bass.EXE and Alpha are developed.Mega Man Battle Network 3 *The Alpha Revolt occurs. Bass.EXE is severely damaged, and Alpha is contained after it swallows the net. *Dr. Wily adopts Baryl and develops Colonel.EXE.Mega Man Battle Network 6 *Baryl's father dies; Colonel.EXE's emotions are split apart and formed into Iris.EXE. *Initial clash of the Cybeasts, leading to both being sealed in the Underground. *Lan and Hub Hikari are born; Hub dies from HBD but is turned into a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE by his father.Mega Man Battle Network 200X A.D. (Unknown Time of Era) *Sherrice and the male Atlampian awakens sometime in this era. **The male Atlampian discards his original name and renames himself as Nobody. **Sherrice takes a liking for period pieces and creates her own NetNavi, RideMan.EXE. *''Mega Man Battle Network'' events. A terrorist organization called WWW (World Three) attempted to destroy Net society with the use of a super virus known as the Life Virus. Despite interference by Lan and MegaMan.EXE, the members stole the four element programs they needed in order to make it and succeeded in its creation. The virus was as strong as predicted, but was destroyed by MegaMan.EXE. Its defeat forced WWW to retreat. *''Mega Man Network Transmission'' events. One month after the events of the first game, a man known only as the Professor releases a deadly virus that infects Navis. MegaMan.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE move in to investigate and find the source of the virus, Zero. Once Zero is released of the curse, the Professor announces that Zero was merely a diversion to resurrect the Life Virus. With Zero's help, MegaMan deletes it again. *''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' events. The following summer after WWW's defeat, a new terrorist group called "Gospel" emerges. Their tactics differed considerably compared to WWW, as they appeared to have no set goal. Gospel's plan had seemingly consisted of only causing random destruction with their navis. Lan and MegaMan.EXE battled every member and prevented the worst possible situations. However, Gospel's hidden plan was to re-create the ultimate NetNavi, Bass.EXE. Using bug fragments, they planned to make a large army of Bass.EXE navis to take over the world. Unknown to Gospel, their method of creating Bass was imperfect, and his abilities were vastly below predictions. In an attempt to make copies of Bass to create an army, the leader of Gospel overloaded energy to the bug fragments; but something went wrong and the concoction transformed into a giant wolf-like multi-bug organism. Although the bug beast was stronger than before, Lan and MegaMan.EXE managed to eliminate it. *''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' events. Lan and MegaMan.EXE participate in a NetNavi tournament called the N1 Grand Prix get into the competition, but discover the tournament is a set-up by WWW to intimidate the world about their return, and to initiate the revival of the net beast Alpha. *''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' events. A new NetBattle tournament known as the "Battle Chip GP" is sponsored by Yai, and many enter the event. Even Chaud enters the tournament, but only for Official business. It turns out that the reason behind the tournament is to attract strong NetNavis to lure Bass. *''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' events. Lan and MegaMan.EXE take part in a series of NetBattle tournaments. Depending on the version of the game, different opponents and scenarios will occur. In between tournaments, a criminal organization called "Nebula" attack. They spread corruption with the use of Dark Chips, Battle Chips infused with the power of darkness. Meanwhile, an asteroid is traveling through space, heading for Earth. *''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' events. Nebula attacks again, this time with an all-out invasion. They kidnap Lan's father and use SciLab's computers to take over the internet. In response, either Chaud or Baryl (depending on the version) create a team of elite NetNavis and operators. Lan and MegaMan are the first members recruited. As the story progresses, more team members are gained, and more areas of the net are liberated. When all of the net is won back, the team locates Nebula's headquarters and attempt to defeat the organization. *''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' events. Lan's father gets a new job and the family moves to Cyber City, leaving behind Lan's classmates and friends from ACDC Town. WWW attacks once again, aiming to revive the legendary Cybeasts, Gregar and Falzar. *''Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network'' events. *''Rockman.EXE Legend of Network'' events. 20 Years After Mega Man Battle Network 6 * Lan and Mayl are married and have a son named "Patch" who has his own NetNavi named MegaMan Junior, his "cousin" who is the "son" of MegaMan.EXE and Roll.EXE.Mega Man Battle Network 6 ending * Dex became the mayor of ACDC Town. * Yai became the president of her father's company. * Mick became an elementary school teacher in Central Town of Cyber City. *Tab continues working hard on his shop. * Chaud became the leader of the International Official NetBattlers. He may also run his family's company. * While serving his time, Dr. Wily created a new Colonel and a new Iris as a Net Reinforcement System, improving Net society. * Higsby's moved to a new location, becoming a 10 stories tall shop named "Higsby's Chip Emporium".Mega Man Star Force 2 Key Items * Lan develops the "Link Hypothesis", which became the foundation of the Link Power and related technologies of the Mega Man Star Force series. 220X (Mega Man Star Force) * Hundreds of years after Mega Man Battle Network, emphasis on internet technology has lessened, and instead, the world has become networked through use of EM waves. Though cyber worlds and NetNavis still exist in Mega Man Star Force, human dependency on them has greatly decreased, and people no longer have NetNavi companions. Three large satellites orbiting the Earth—Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon—power the EM Wave World that exists around the Earth's atmosphere, keeping the world networked. While the EM Wave World is normally invisible to the human eye, a special piece of eyewear called the Visualizer (possessed by the series' protagonist) allows a human to see this other world. However, like with the cyber worlds of Mega Man Battle Network, EM Wave Viruses inhabit the EM Wave World, causing problems in everyday life. * Mega Man Star Force ''events. The protagonist of ''Mega Man Star Force is Geo Stelar, the son of a famous scientist and astronaut. He begins to suffer from depression when he learns that his father, Kelvin Stelar, has disappeared. Three years pass, and Kelvin's former colleague, Aaron Boreal, gives Geo a Visualizer, a prototype that Kelvin Stelar left before he departed for space. After discovering the shades' ability to make the Wave World visible, Geo Stelar meets Omega-Xis, a traitor of his kind, and together, performing EM Wave Change, the two defeat the growing threat posed by the FM-ians, EM beings from Planet FM. * Mega Man Star Force 2 events. Geo Stelar's second quest involves him trying to defeat a growing threat, now that of Dr. Vega seeking to revive the ancient civilization of "Mu" and to use its power to rule the world. In this game, Omega-Xis and Geo meet their rival, Solo, who rejects Link Power and can EM Wave Change by himself using only willpower. * Mega Man Star Force 3 events. Geo and Omega-Xis face an evil organization named "Dealer" and prevent them from using Noise Cards to corrupt the new technology, the Hunter-VG and the race of Wizards, which are the counterpart of Mega Man Battle Network's technology of the NetNavi. In his quest, Geo works with several allies, both old acquaintances (Rogue, Harp Note and Taurus Fire) and new ones, namely Satella Police member A.C. Eos. Amidst Dealer attacks and the side effects of Noise, Mega Man faces an all-new threat in the climax of the series. * Rockman.EXE: Operate Shooting Star events. Harp Note has been kidnapped by a Navi called ClockMan.EXE and taken 200 years into the past to the time of the first Mega Man Battle Network. Dr. Goodall helps send Mega Man into the past in order to rescue Harp Note. In this game, Star Force Mega Man meets Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, who are also searching for ClockMan, because he has also taken Roll.EXE. Using the combined strength of both MegaMan.EXE and Geo, everyone fights through the Net to find and defeat ClockMan. References Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Star Force